


A Lack Of Subtlety

by Madoshi_Hikari



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Crack, Drabble, Except Arthur Already Knew, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Magic Reveal, Merlin is not subtle, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, and it's this, first work focused on an actual romance romance, how is that not a tag yet, i think is the term, observant Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi_Hikari/pseuds/Madoshi_Hikari
Summary: "Merlin, I love you but you'renot subtle.""You... what?"....Fuck, he said that out loud-
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 340





	A Lack Of Subtlety

It had happened on a relatively normal day. Merlin was reading while Arthur's armor polished itself.

And then Arthur walked in.

The armor fell to the floor with a loud _clang._

Merlin's eyes were only just beginning to fade back to blue as he stared at the crown prince, terror in his eyes.

Arthur groaned and rested his face in his hands. "Merlin you absolute dumbass."

"I- I can explain-"

"You've been using magic to do chores. Without locking your door. Where anyone could walk in on you. _Like I just did._ "

"Y- you're not mad I have magic...?"

"Merlin. I knew you had magic."

"Wha- how- when did you find out?!" 

"Merlin. Your eyes were literally glowing gold, both during our little duel in the marketplace as well as when you pushed me off the chair with Lady Helen."

" _You've known since day one-_ "

"Merlin, I love you, but you are not subtle."

... Wait.

"You... You love me?"

_Shit._

"Ngk," made Arthur.

He could feel his face burning. His manservant ~~crush~~ looked much the same.

"I, uh," Merlin began. "I... I love you, too..."

Oh.

Well, this was certainly beginning to look like a good day.


End file.
